Tristana
Abilities and is increased by (level 1)}} for a total of (7 (level 1))}} range. |targeting='Draw a Bead' is an indefinite buff that increases Tristana's basic attack range, and cast range, per level. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Tristana's basic attack range exceeds at level 9 and at level 16. This gives her the longest permanent attack range of any champion at that point, being surpassed only temporarily by using , with a rank 4 / 5 and using a rank 3 / 4 / 5 . * Tristana can attack over the back wall once she hits level 16, a feature shared by . }} Tristana gains for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |range= |targeting='Rapid Fire' is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Ranking up Rapid Fire while it is active will not increase your attack speed because it applies a non-refreshing buff * Rapid Fire has no cast time and does not interrupt Tristana's previous orders. |video=Tristana QVideo }} Tristana dashes to the target location, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies on impact and them by 60%. |description3 = Whenever Tristana takes down an enemy champion or detonates at maximum stacks on an enemy champion, Rocket Jump's cooldown is reset. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=900 |targeting='Rocket Jump' is a ground targeted dash. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and . |additional= * Tristana can still use basic attacks, abilities, summoner spells and item actives while in the air. * Rocket Jump's speed depends on the distance of the jump. Melee range jumps are near instantaneous while long range jumps leave Tristana in the air for significantly longer. * Tristana is still targetable while jumping and can be hit by skillshots such as and . ** Non- crowd control effects, such as and , will take effect upon landing and will not cancel the jump, with the exception of . ** All crowd control effects, such as , and , will cancel the jump and then complete their effects as normal. |video=Tristana WVideo |projectile = nonprojectiletrueactivepoppy}} Enemies explode when slain by Tristana's basic attacks, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. |description2 = Tristana places an explosive charge on the target enemy or enemy turret. After 4 seconds the charge explodes, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. The explosion radius is doubled when used on a turret. |description3 = Tristana's basic attacks and abilities against the target increase Explosive Charge's damage by 30%, stacking up to 4 times for a maximum 120% increase, upon which the charge also detonates instantly. |leveling = |leveling2 = bonus AD)}} |leveling3 = bonus AD}} | bonus AD)}} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = / (7 (level 1))}} (Cast range) |speed = 2400 |targeting='Exploding Charge's' passive is a non-physical on-hit effect. Exploding Charge's active is a unit-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Explosive Charge's active range, like Tristana's basic attack range, benefits from the range granted by . * Explosive Charge's passive will trigger on turrets. * Explosive Charge's cast time is reduced with attack speed. * Tristana will automatically be ordered to attack the target of Explosive Charge. |video=Tristana EVideo }} Tristana fires a massive cannonball at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and the target and all enemies around them. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range= (7 (level 1))}} |targeting='Buster Shot' is a unit-targeted area of effect ability. 200 |damagetype=magic |projectile=trueprojectilefalsepassivepoppy |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Tristana will automatically be ordered to attack the target of Buster Shot. |video=Tristana RVideo }} References cs:Tristana de:Tristana es:Tristana fr:Tristana pl:Tristana pt-br:Tristana ru:Tristana zh:崔丝塔娜 Category:Alpha stage release Category:Dash champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Slow champion